


Your Hands Are Too Big

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Sometimes all you need is your ukulele and someone peaceful and you could be the happiest person on Earth.





	Your Hands Are Too Big

One of your favorite pass times would be playing the ukulele. You learned from your grandpa when you were growing up. He would play you a lot of songs, letting you play along with him. Every day after school, he would teach you a new song and you would always be eager to learn. This was your favorite thing to do with him.

However, one day you came home from school and he wasn’t there to teach you anymore. He died the morning you left for school and that broke your heart. You missed him dearly but you never stopped playing the ukulele. You taught your cousins ow to play and you practiced until you became perfect. You kept this alive, feeling like your grandpa was still with you when you played.

Even when you became a hunter, you never stopped playing the instrument. It helped you get through tough times and over time, you perfected every song and every cord you learned. It was the one thing you carried from your childhood. Even after meeting and hunting with Sam and Dean, you never gave it up.

They knew you played the ukulele and you even played for them once but it’s been a while since they heard you play. When you started dating Sam, he tried to watch you play but he was always so distracting, you didn’t want him watching you anymore. The thing that distracted you the most was his hands since they were so big. You knew he wouldn’t be able to play the tiny instrument even if he wanted to.

After a long and rough hunt, you three went on, you grabbed your ukulele from your room and escaped to the woods behind the Bunker. You found a place where you could sit and be by yourself, just letting the music and the quiet sounds of nature calm you.

You found the place you always went to and took a seat on the rock that was shaped enough like a chair. You looked up at the pink sky, the sun going down. It wasn’t dark but it wasn’t light either. You perched your ukulele on your stomach and began playing one of the songs you loved hearing on a ukulele.

> _I see trees of green_  
>  Red roses too  
> I see them bloom  
> For me and you  
> And I think to myself  
> What a wonderful world

You strummed the tiny instrument, singing the song that you absolutely loved. You always imagined what a world might be like without Heaven or Hell, no Angels and Demons, just humans and that image was a wonderful world to live in.

> _I see skies of blue_  
>  And clouds of white  
> The bright blessed day  
> The dark sacred night  
> And I think to myself  
> What a wonderful world

You were halfway through the second verse when you heard rustling come from behind you. You stopped singing and strumming, looking behind you to see your giant of a boyfriend.

“You have a beautiful voice.” He said, coming around to sit next to you.

“Thanks, I like to come out here and sing this song. Make me wonder what a world might be like without all this going on.” You blushed slightly, looking away.

“Teach me that song?” Sam asked. You looked over at him and he was 100% serious about this. You smiled and nodded, handing him the small instrument. He took it, placing it on his chest and giving it a test strum. You turned to him and showed him the first chord he should make with his hand.

The problem wasn’t the shape he was making, his fingers were too long and too big to fit on the neck of the ukulele. Your hands were tiny compared to Sam’s, your fingers were very skinny so it made it easy to fit it on the strings.

“Sam, your hands are too big, you know that?” You said, taking the ukulele from him.

“You’ve never complained about that before. As a matter of fact, I think you like my big hands touching you,” Sam trailed off, smirking slightly while flexing his hands. He made sure you saw and you were blushing again, not even going to deny it.

“Okay, save that talk for the bedroom.” You chuckled.

“Fine, well, it’s clear I won’t be able to play but you can play for me, yeah?” Sam asked, leaning back on the rock, letting you decide the song to play. You smiled, getting a song in mind and perched the ukulele on your chest before strumming it.

> _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
>  But I can’t help falling in love with you  
> Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin  
> Oh if I can’t help falling in love with you

You sang the song with such delicacy, Sam was entranced by your voice. That is how you spent the rest of the night. You playing your ukulele and singing to Sam, him listening to every word you sang to him.


End file.
